Notch's Story
At first, there was nothing; except Notch. Notch was lonely with no one else. Notch made Minecraft using bedrock, dirt, grass, wood, leaves, stone and ores such as redstone, gold, iron, diamond and emerald ores. It was filled with water and islands. Notch made the first person, Steve, to explore Minecraft. Steve has explored Minecraft and has made a house using two pairs of 64 wooden planks Notch has given him, and used the rest for a crafting table and a chest. He placed 2 Wooden Planks on his crafting table and gave himself a stick. He took 2 Wooden Planks and crafted both stacked on the stick, making a wood sword. He made more things, such as wooden axes, wooden pickaxes, wooden hoes and other wooden things. He swam in the sea in front of his new house. He made an oven. A message was sent to Notch. The message read: Hello brother. If you do not know me, my name is Herobrine I sent this message to inform you about Steve. Steve is much too bad. He has made a pointless shelter. Soon, I will destroy your world with no brain. If you will not let me in the cloud you live, I will destroy it first. Notch was surprised. He does not have an evil brother; he must have given himself life in the volcanic dimension called the Nether or born deep inside the End island to travel to the Nether. He sent back a message that read: Hello Herobrine, I'm sorry, I know no brother. I have created Steve to become good. Steve is doing good in my world, I say. He has a brain, meaning my world has a brain. I see his (Steve's) actions well. You do not. Why are you tricking me into banishing Steve into your Nether or sling him into the End? Herobrine, you are not my brother, nor are you Steve's. Steve is the only person so far; how are you existent? Herobrine is neither amazed nor surprised. He has received a message like that from Steve. He sent a Zombie Pigman riding a Ghast into Minecraft to rise into the upper clouds until Notch saw the Ghast under the Zombie Pigman. "I command you, Ghast, keep away from me, Steve, and this world! If you do not, I will banish you into the Nether!" Notch commanded the Ghast. The Ghast is slung out, shooting the Zombie Pigman off its head and making it land on the cloud Notch is on. "I command you to stay with me as a normal Pigman! I uninfect you! Herobrine is condemning you!" Notch commanded the Zombie Pigman. The Zombie Pigman lost the infection and became a normal pigman. At night, while Notch was riding the cloud, he saw Steve crafting a bed to sleep on. Steve placed a wooden door to cover from monsters that might come. It is very strong; when it is in its closed state, it prevents passage. He came to his bed and slept. Steve woke up, seeing a displaced house. "What happened?" Steve asked himself. Jeb, Notch's son, sent a message to Steve that read: Steve, be aware of black creatures that might appear to displace your house more. I suggest you to replace your wooden planks with blocks of iron. These black creatures cannot displace blocks of iron. I will also give you an iron door and iron ingots. Steve was surprised. Hundreds of blocks of iron fell from the sky into the house, breaking the door and some of the walls. The wooden door was replaced by an iron door and iron ingots fell into an open chest. "Oh wow!" Steve said as he glanced into the chest. Steve made iron tools and soon diamond tools. He found a purple block with triangles on its texture. He broke it using his diamond pickaxe after wetting it with a bucket of water. "This could be used for protection!" Steve said as he placed it and tried to punch it with his own bare fists. He removed it once again when hundreds of thousands of purple blocks with triangles on its texture fell into Steve's chest, left open again. Steve was amazed after seeing his open chest with tons of blocks he found earlier inside. Steve replaced the blocks of iron with obsidian but made the door remain iron. What we did not know is Herobrine was a player but something went wrong and the person lost control of his character, Steve, and the black pupils in his eyes disappeared. Notch doesn't have a dead brother, but he has a dead Steve. Then Notch noticed that Herobrine has possessed Steve to fight notch and to take over. Notch Grabbed his powerful enchanted diamond sword and fell down out of the sky to fight Hreobrine. Notch didn't want to kill Herobrine because Herobrine took over Steve's body, But Notch knew that he had to kill steve too kill herobrine. He might as well kill Steve before Herobrine destroys the world. Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Stories Category:Mobs Category:Entities